


【Batfamily】當Tim真的成了Timbo時

by bayholy0619



Series: 羅賓寶計劃 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Non Bruce business this time, Other, in fact
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: 羅賓寶計劃 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888063
Kudos: 8





	【Batfamily】當Tim真的成了Timbo時

Tim變成了寶寶，沒有牙齒只能喝奶，不會說話且不會行走，頂多只是爬行的程度。最要命的是這情況還要在Alfred與Bruce出差到遙遠的印度時發生。Bruce不在不要緊，但Alfred也不在!本來Alfred有為家中剩下的一人Damian預備足夠的食物，保證他這星期也不會餓死，每款都是營養十足之餘微波數分鐘就能吃的簡單程度，就算再廚藝不了得的也能活過這星期。然而，Timbo在Wayne莊園被發現時已變成了寶寶，有著嬰兒胖的紅臉蛋，純真無邪的藍眼，烏黑漂亮的黑髮，可說是非常惹人喜愛。Timbo被發現是在Wayne莊園，這是好消息，壞消息是第一個發現他的是Damian Wayne，世上與Tim關係最糟糕的一個兄弟。

Damian看到自己的三哥(雖然他並不想承認)軟趴趴的待在地上，身體被原本Red Robin制服擋著也掩飾不了衣物下粉嫩的嬰兒肌膚，現在的Timbo是全裸。看到難得處於明顯弱勢的三哥，Damian不禁失笑。他蹲下來看著那個成了嬰兒的Timbo，他毫無顧慮的大笑著。他不肯定眼前的Timbo會不會聽得懂他說的話和行動，但他還是要先嘲笑一番，畢竟這是難得的機會。Damian毫不避忌地拍著Timbo的頭，這是他一向想作的，因為Grayson和Todd都能輕易的摸Tim頭，只有還未長高的Damian還作不到，而Tim一直以此來嘲笑他，也藉此一直居高看著他，讓他非常不爽。被不輕的力度拍著頭，Timbo明顯露出不悅的眼神，用小小的肉手嘗試拍開Damian的無禮之手。

“哦，Drake，你終於也有成為這樣的一天了。”

Damian原本想要好好的用言語和動作嘲弄Timbo一番，然而眼前的Timbo明顯有聽沒有懂。Damian突然覺得沒趣，看來原本已經弱小的Drake現在連外表也變成他們4個中最弱小的了，這樣很符合他的形象，而Damian恨不得他一直都這樣，這樣就少一個人和他搶Robin的名號。不要誤會，他是Robin，還會是最優秀最強的那一個，甚至他絕對會超越Grayson，所以區區的Drake他才不放在眼內，只是……對手當然是越少越好!他看著完全沒抵抗能力的Timbo，而對方也滿滿的排外性的看著他，這小傢伙真的是小嬰兒嗎?沒有童顏本心之類的情況嗎?不然為什麼會用這樣的眼神看著自己!

“活……活該，Drake!看看你這個樣子，就這樣待在這裡自己解決吧，當年我4歲就能自個兒爬雪山了。那在Wayne莊園一個星期也不是難事，這裡既沒天敵也不會冷死，更不會有突如其來的襲擊。就算成了嬰兒你也算是個Robin……”Damian說得越來越沒底氣。

慢著，雖然他討厭Drake，但也不能把他放在這。仔細想想Pennyworth還要一個星期才回來，要是讓他們知道自己容讓這樣的Drake自生自滅，父親一定會怪罪自己，從而失去信任，再來應該會不准自己夜巡和玩遊戲，他只能靠Grayson偶然美言幾句或偷帶他出去玩這2個被動的情況，Damian Wayne絕不會容讓自己陷入危機!他瞄了眼坐在地上，表情盡量兇狠警戒著Damian的Timbo，他不禁輕嘆。

“你最好變回去後什麼也不記得。”

Damian嘗試溫柔的抱起Timbo，他雙手輕輕的伸到Timbo腋下，對他來說這樣的重量超輕鬆的。Damian的溫柔並不是常常對著人顯露，而Tim更是與他吵架居多，只有現時對著一個不會說話的小嬰兒，根本連吵架的力氣也沒有。他輕撫Timbo的背，像個小哥哥一樣溫柔安撫手中的孩子，這個動作就是平時高冷的Pennyworth(貓)也很受用，他希望Timbo也一樣。

可惜，孩子的心思永遠都是直白的，Timbo往Damian的右臉伸出了一記無情踢。這一腳不踢中還好，踢中了根本就像在踐踏Damian的自尊!Damian看著Timbo，而對方也一臉厭棄的看著這個強要抱起自己的討厭鬼。兩者間眼神刷出了火花，他們又打架了，雖然Damian並沒有全力，但他不得不說眼前的嬰兒不愧是Drake，每一個動作都惹他討厭死了!這樣的鬧劇維持了15分鐘，直到Timbo筋疲力盡時才停下來。看著對方突然靜下來的動作，眼皮一直努力掙扎著，Damian只發出了熟悉的鼻音並停手，心中暗罵果然只是個小鬼。

Damian用Tim的制服包裹起Timbo，他對Drake的裸體完全沒興趣，何況還是一個軟弱沒抵抗能力的沒用鬼。他把Timbo帶回大宅，這時候問題又來了，他應該如何處置這個Timbo?先不說他不知道家中有沒有適合他的衣物，更重要的是他也不知道家中有沒有奶粉和尿布。蝙蝠家總是有備無患沒錯，但嬰兒用的用品?這大概只有管家俠才知道。就在Damian煩惱之制，他看到一個身影爬窗進來。好樣阿，光天化日下潛入Wayne大宅想偷東西，這個小偷也挺帶種的，而Damian立馬想會一會他。想了想手中的拖油瓶，放下他又不安心，隨手拿了條長毛巾把Timbo綁在背上，Robin+0.01組合完成!

“受死吧，不帶眼的小偷!”踢擊。

“靠!惡魔崽，你在幹……操!你終於步上你老爸的後塵了嗎?”

只是知道老蝙蝠不在家而想偷偷潛入拿回被沒收的遠程來福而已，沒想到能看到這麼勁爆的畫面。Jason看著Damian背上的孩子，他不敢想像有一天會看到Damian的兒子，這次是怎樣?Ra’s連孫子都為那老蝙蝠預備好了嗎?

“你的頭殻和你的審美觀一樣壞掉了嗎?這是Drake!”

Timbo被吵醒了，他張開了藍藍的雙眼，睡得正甜的Timbo被二人吵架聲吵醒了。他看了眼眼前的人，多了一個紅臉看起來很可怕的傢伙!Timbo這才發現自己不但被綁在討厭的傢伙背上，眼前還多了個陌生人，他的雙眼慢慢轉變得水潤，流出一顆又一顆大豆般的眼淚，開始為四周的陌生感到不安而哇哇大哭起來。二人下意識掩起雙耳，但Timbo的哭勢完全沒有減退。

“你的紅水桶嚇到他了，還不快脫下來!蠢Todd!”

“吵死了，別對我大呼小叫。”

但就算是這樣，Jason還是快速地脫下了自己的頭罩還有面具，露出一副苦腦的樣子。但這很受用，Timbo停止了哭喊，他含淚的看著Jason，當中的懼怕已被好奇取代。他探頭看著Jason，甚至伸手探索這個人。Damian覺得有點不公平，要知道他弄了多久才把Timbo擺平，而眼前的Todd只是脫個頭罩就解決了!Drake真是個討厭的傢伙。

“我要和父親報告Drake的情況，這傢伙交給你了。”

“為什麼要我來照顧他!”

“那你要向父親交代Drake變小嬰兒的事嗎?

你知道整個詳情嗎?不知道就乖乖抱著他，還有……找點衣服給他穿!”

那惡魔崽逃掉了，該死的。Jason看著手中還是好奇的摸摸自己臉的Timbo，這下真的成鳥寶寶了。他突然想起剛剛路過時救了一對母子，母親希望給予謝禮而他當時正在回來的路上，本來也沒想過要拿什麼報酬的所以隨手拿走了掛在嬰兒車旁的蝙蝠奶嘴。就是水藍色握把上印著蝙蝠印記，天知道那陰暗的老蝙蝠印記為什麼會被拿來作嬰兒用品?Jason細心地洗了下並消毒才給Timbo含著，這樣他至少不會再哭了。他單手抱著Timbo往房間處去，天知道哪間房會有嬰兒衣服，真的不行的話他只好臨時縫一件，這種程度他還是能作到。但幸運地，他還記得兒時Alfred講過哪房是放他們兒時舊衣物，連Bruce的也在那，至少能找到較小的套在他身上。

“找到了!也不多呢……Tim，你喜歡哪件?”

Jason手中拿著兩套嬰兒服，紅色的暴龍服和黃色老虎裝。Timbo眨了幾下天真的藍眼，但最後皺了下眉頭，搖搖頭都不喜歡。就只有這兩件，就不要任性啦!他都不知道鳥寶寶那麼固執，Timbo指了下包裹著自己的Red Robin制服標誌，該死的鳥寶寶!

“要小鳥嗎?還要紅色的?好好好……”

於是在蝙蝠洞你就看到一個可稱為奇葩的畫面。Red Hood，前任Robin，現任哥譚黑幫頭頭，背著Timbo，使用著Alfred才會用的衣車。他把原本紅色的暴龍裝裝飾剪去再把黃色老虎裝剪開作成鳥喙和尾巴縫上。最後的成品還要扣上Red Robin備用標誌才心息。當Jason和Damian看著Timbo一臉滿足時，他們同時想到:這傢伙真的沒在裝嗎?其實他什麼也記得只是想勞役他們二人而已吧!

“父親表示他們沒法子提早回來，但他已經叫了Grayson來支援了。”

“說到好像多一個單身漢就能把嬰兒照顧好一樣!”

顯然地他們並不知道自己的大哥也是一個曾經抱著嬰兒橫過大半個沙漠的漢子，他們只覺得Dick的來到只會幫倒忙。但不管如何，他們知道大哥在路上了。然而此時Timbo又不明原因的大哭，這次的哭聲比之前更厲害，而兩位Robin完全不知道他們之間那任Robin到底想表達什麼，你既然都能表達自己想穿什麼了而我滿足你了你也不能好心地告訴我你到底在哭個屁嗎?Jason大喊，然而下一刻，他好像猜到了些什麼，聽說惡魔崽發現他時已經是3個小時前的事來著?

他們在廚房，他們找遍了整個廚房，沒有，當然沒有。要是他們在廚房能找到嬰兒用的奶粉才是最可怕的是不?無視Jason和Damian的努力，Timbo臉黑(你能想像一個可能一歲不到的嬰兒臭著臉嗎?)地爬向某黑色鋁罐，眼明手快的Jason馬上拿起，不讓這機靈的鳥寶寶得逞。

“不可以，鳥寶寶!你現在的身體不可以喝咖啡!”

Timbo看著他想要的咖啡粉被奪去，怨念地看著Jason。天阿，這鳥寶寶由小就咖啡中毒了。雖然不想承認，但我義弟就算成了小嬰兒但還是對咖啡極度迷戀，我該如何是好，在線等極急。看著Timbo的眼神，Jason也強把視線轉移，他才不想看到這種不正常的畫面。一個嬰兒應該純真無邪的看著每一個人，而不是帶著鄙視看Damian，帶著一臉你是蠢才嗎的眼神看著自己。這個人不是普通的嬰兒，他可能是整個家族中最邪惡鬼點子最多的鳥寶寶Timothy!或許是Timbo發現這招對Jason沒用，他開始換別的招式，他再次哭鬧並開始每個嬰兒也作過的事，亂扔東西!隨手拿起左手旁的小茶匙扔向Damian，右手邊的馬克杯推下桌子，盛了水的碗也被打翻，但最要命的是Timbo失平衡整個人要往前從椅子上掉下去。二人看到立馬衝前想接住，最後二人成功墊底成了Timbo的新床墊。

最後他們選擇用溫牛奶充數，他們當然知道牛奶對1歲嬰兒不好，但他原本可是個19歲的成年人了，變回去後就沒事的了。抱著這種心大的感覺，Tim姑且吃上了一頓飽飯了。Jason用手背量了牛奶溫度，聽說這樣就可以防止奶溫對嬰兒過盪或過冷，要是他拉肚子的話辛苦的可是縫衣服的自己。輕輕抱起Timbo，把奶瓶遞到Timbo嘴前，Timbo猶豫了下還是喝下去了。看著奶瓶內的溫奶漸漸減少至空空如也，Jason還體貼地掃掃Timbo背，活像一個稱職的奶爸。Damian一直盯著看，看到Jason也不自在。吃飽飽的Timbo又開始昏昏欲睡，當嬰兒真好，他們一會還要收拾廚房的殘局。Jason不自覺地拍拍安撫著Timbo，但隨即感受到來自旁邊越發加增的刺眼視線。

“看什麼看，太閒嗎!”

“我有一句話不說出來不心安。現在這個畫面真的太噁心了，Todd。”

“少廢話!你快點叫Dick那個混蛋回來，還有買奶粉和尿布!不然就你去給老子買回來!”

“我寧願忍死Drake也不會去為了他買那玩意!”

雖然是這樣說，但身體很誠實地向電話那邊去。

他們姑且過了平靜的2個小時，這段期間足以讓鮮有合作的二人努力往同一個目標邁進，把廚房清潔好。然而，美好的時光總是過得特別快，隨即而來的惡夢時間卻渡日如年。他們為免把那個麻煩鬼弄醒，他們用了很大的努力不讓二人的清潔行動吵醒那個小惡魔。他們就是水流也不敢開太大就是為了防止那個小惡魔醒來，為他們的身心著想，遠離嬰兒遠離惡魔，Timbo只有睡著時才是天使。這甚至打擊到二人對未來自己或身邊的朋友有孩子的念頭，自己就算了，要是哪天Jonathan他們有了孩子，他們也絕對不會幫他們顧孩子的，太費神了。可惜，他們大意了，就在他們閉上廚房門一刻，提圖斯在花園吠了聲，Damian才想起這是提圖斯的玩耍時間!他們不安的看向Timbo，對方也不負所望地皺起眉頭張開他顯得不耐煩的雙眼，而雪上加霜的是，他們的好大哥千選萬選，現在才回來!

“我回來了，抱歉呢，奶粉種類和尿布的大小意外地多，讓我頭痛了一段時間!”

這個怎樣也沒差了，對Jason和Damian來說，現在他們只想逃走。看到那個表情嗎?那個是典型Tim的不耐煩表情，他嚴重睡眠不足又沒咖啡因的前提下會出現這個表情，上一次Jason見到時差點連自己的安全屋也賠進去，上一次Damian見到時他幾乎把自己私藏已久遊戲收藏全放到父親面前，害他足足被訓了5個小時!Jason和Damian已經受夠了，他們選擇逃，有多遠就多遠!

“哎呀，你就是Timbo阿!我是大哥Dick阿!”

笨蛋Grayson!他把那個計時炸彈抱起來了!

不要管他了，惡魔崽，這是紅色預警!Dick那傢伙也是時候要感受下惡魔鳥寶寶的威力了!

第一次如此明顯而直白的眼神交流在鮮有合作的二人間傳遞，然而待他們衝出起居室，關上門後數分鐘也沒傳來預想內的哭喊聲，甚至連一個叫聲也沒有。他們再次偷看起居室內情況，卻看到Dick成功地把Timbo抱在胸前把玩，而對方也沒有一臉不耐煩的樣子，反而超級開心的樣子。

“Timbo現在有什麼想作嗎，會餓嗎?”

下一刻，Timbo隔著衣服一嘴含著Dick的其中一邊乳尖，一臉滿足的樣子。

**咦!? 全員 SHOCK!!!**


End file.
